Aun no es tarde para amar
by pipe92
Summary: Gohan decidió seguir el sueño de ser un investigador como su madre le había inculcado desde pequeño, abandonado a Videl . 10 años mas tarde es contratado para resolver un misterioso caso en ciudad Satan sin saber que su nuevo compañero es nada menos que Videl quien ahora esta casada con el jefe de la policía de Ciudad Satan ,Podrán resolver en el camino sus sentimientos del pasado


**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Podrán resolver en el camino sus sentimientos del pasado un amor que nunca termino, Podrán juntos resolver los misteriosos asesinatos ritual hechos por un misterioso culto llamado la sociedad de la Luz , antes que sea demasiado tarde trayendo a un misterioso ser de otra dimensión **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Compañeros**

- Ese nunca fue tu sueño solo sigues el sueño que tu madre te a inculcado desde pequeño - Alega la Ojiazul al semisaiyajin en la puerta de su casa

- Ese es mi sueño, ser un gran investigador ahora tengo la oportunidad de serlo - responde Gohan sereno mirando directamente a los ojos de su novia

- Que es lo más importante en tu vida tu carrera como investigador o nuestra relación - dice Videl molesta intuyendo la respuesta de su novio

- Tu ya sabes la respuesta - responde el pelinegro agachando la cabeza dando media vuelta

- eso me temía, ¿entonces que pasara con nuestra boda?

- me voy, tuve una oportunidad en una universidad cerca de la capital del norte, no podre visitar muy seguido a mis padres - responde Gohan dando la espalda a la ojiazul - Es por eso que terminamos, lo siento pero lo nuestro no puede seguir

Dice Gohan pero Videl no lo toma de la manera en que el hijo de Goku había esperado que lo hiciera , sino que empieza a llorar y corre hacia su habitación cerrando la de la manera mas fuerte , Gohan había tomado la decisión de seguir aquel sueño que su madre le había inculcado desde muy pequeño , de ser un investigador famoso ahora había encontrado la forma de serlo , con el único costo de perder a la mujer que mas amaba y con la que se iba a casar en un mes , solo el tiempo diría que si había tomado la decisión correcta

Habían pasado más de 13 años desde la derrota de Buu y 10 de la separación de Gohan y Videl. El pelinegro había podido lograr su sueño de convertirse en un gran investigador de la Capital del Norte había logrado gran fama siendo contratado por la policía de ciudades pequeñas , pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de tomar un caso en Ciudad Satan el mismo jefe de la policía de dicha ciudad lo había llamado para contratarlo y darle un compañero . El había aceptado de inmediato ignorando por completo que su compañero de trabajo seria nada menos que Videl quien ahora estaba casada con el jefe de policía de la Ciudad, Alex un joven talentoso 2 años mayor que Videl había logrado convertirse en el líder de la fuerza policía de ciudad Satan siendo el mas joven en la historia en hacerlo, de estatura 1.75 cm de cabello corto rojizo siempre peinado hacia atrás

- ¿Para que me llamo señor?- Pregunta la Ojiazul entrando a la oficina de su esposo

- Vamos quería te lo he dicho varias veces cuando estemos solos en el trabajo dejemos la formalidad, llevamos 5 años de matrimonio

- Lo se Alex pero llevo trabajando para ti 8 años - responde Videl sentándose en la silla siendo observada por su esposo -¿Que tengo algo raro en la cara?

- No nada de eso solo me siento afortunado de la maravillosa esposa que tengo

- No seas tonto no me gusta ese tipo de cursilerías

- Ja Ja lo había olvidado lo siento , solo te llama para informarte que te he asignado un nuevo compañero - Comenta Alex viendo como su esposa fruncía el ceño sabiendo que las cosas no serian nada fáciles - No deseo que tomes este caso sola ya he perdido 5 oficiales por esto

- Esta bien aceptare tener un compañero - responde Videl semi aceptando la idea de su esposo - ¿De quien se trata?

- Es un chico muy bueno es uno de los mejores de la región del Norte...se suponía que ya debería haber llegado

En ese momento Alex siente que tocan la puerta el asume que debe ser el joven trasferido, al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que no estaba equivocado era nada menos que Gohan, ambos se da cuenta de la presencia del otro mostrando un aparente asombro mientras que en sus corazones laten a la misma velocidad, Gohan intento saludar a Videl en la mejilla pero ella le da la mano en un frió saludo cosa que no es notada por Alex

- Los tendré que dejar solos por unos segundos olvide la ficha del caso - Comenta Alex antes de salir de la Oficina - Los dejo para que se conozcan mejor

- ¿Que se supone que haces casada con ese tipo? - Pregunta Gohan molesto después de ver salir Alex

- Ese sujeto es mi esposo deberías tener un poco mas de respeto hacia el ya que es también tu jefe - responde la pelinegra

- No me interesa si es mi jefe o no, lo que no puedo creer es que estas casada con el

- Debo recordarte que fuiste tu quien termino conmigo para cumplir un sueño vacío - dice Videl viendo como el pelinegro agacha la cabeza sabiendo que ella tenia razón - La verdad duele no, esa verdad me a dolido por muchos años

Pero antes de que Gohan dijera algo siente que su jefe Alex viene de regreso , así que decide callarse mas tarde tendría oportunidad de aclarar la situación mas que mal ahora serian compañeros tendrían tiempo de socializar , en ese momento el pelirrojo abre la puerta trayendo unas carpetas en la mano las cuales las deja en el escritorio

- Bueno aquí tienes los informes del caso, espero que los leas ya que es uno de los más difíciles y el alcalde Henry Blackwood teme que se arme una histeria colectivas - comenta muy serio Alex entregando los informes a Gohan

- No te preocupes estoy seguro que su esposa la señorita Videl y yo lograremos llegar al fondo de esto - responde Gohan viendo como la ojiazul frunce mas el ceño " Claramente esto no le gusta a ella pero bueno tendremos que aclarar las cosas luego"

- Ja ja ja tienes razón ella es una chica audaz que le gusta el acción, por eso te pido que la cuides - dice Alex estrechando la mano de Gohan el cual contiene su ira - ¿Por cierto que te parecería venir esta noche a comer algo?

- Me parece una muy buena idea señor

- Vamos Gohan puedes llamarme Alex, ¿ por cierto tienes pareja para que vayas a comer ?- Pregunta Alex curioso

- Si , pero ella esta desempacando las cosas de la mudanza no creo pueda es algo reservada - Miente Gohan sonriendo por dentro viendo la reacción que Videl hacia al saber eso

- Bueno seria ideal que la llevaras de esa manera seriamos 4 - dice Alex algo decepcionado

- 5 cariño no te olvides de nuestra pequeña hija - comenta Videl viendo la cara de asombro de Gohan al escuchar eso


End file.
